Winter, Spring
by T.O. Cole
Summary: Sokka and Toph grow closer in this collection of drabbles, ranging from humorous to dramatic, all dedicated to the ongoing Tokka Week project. 005 Alcohol : Toph has turned sixteen, so Sokka takes her to the bar to celebrate with a drink.
1. 001: Betrothal

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

OoOoOoO

001: Betrothal

OoOoOoO

"Where are we?"

Sokka smiled as he watched her totter across the hot sand. She was not nearly as ungainly and unsure of herself as she had used to be, but there was still that inherent clumsiness that made her miss a few steps every now and again. Steadying her before she had a chance to fall, he said, "Why, the beach, silly. Where did you think we were?"

Teasing her helped ease the churning in his sick stomach.

Toph scowled and caught him on the arm with a hard little fist. "You idiot! I know that! I _can _hear the ocean. What beach are we on, specifically?"

He wrapped an aching arm around her slender shoulders, and led her to the shallows. The warm water, dappled with sunlight and white waves, lapped around and over their feet and calves.

"Ember Island, actually."

"That's why we just had to use Appa?" Toph leaned against him, her head resting just at his shoulder. The close contact made them both shiver.

"Well, it's not like you would have wanted to take a boat ride with me," he said.

"It's not like you wanted me to throw up all over you, either." She grinned wickedly. "You should be thanking me for saving you from a whole day of washing."

"True, true. And I am very grateful, believe me."

"So why are we here anyway? Vacation?"

Sokka looked around and reached into his pocket to rub the smoothed stone. They were alone. "Not exactly. I mean, Zuko said we could use his summer house if we wanted to, but that's not why I brought you here."

"What? We're not gonna mess it all up just to annoy him?"

"Oh, we can always do that. And we probably should, since he forced us to go through that whole banquet last week. But that's really not why we're here."

"Then what's the deal?"

"The ocean... It's where the earth and the water come together, and become one."

Toph came to a halt, a look of confusion and outright disbelief painting her expression. She kept a firm grip on his arm, so he had no choice but to stop too. "A who, what now?" she said. "What the heck is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It's why I wanted to come here."

"You said that already."

He could tell that he was getting close to getting a thrashing. Toph had little patience for people who dodged around the bush. Sokka still wished that he could delay this a little bit longer. It was not as if he did not want to go through with this. He did, very much so, but he was so nervous and afraid of the answer.

What if it was too soon?

What if he said something wrong, or sounded stupid?

What if she said "no"?

"Sokka, what's wrong?" asked Toph. She turned her face up and, by some unknown, almost magical, means, her glassy eyes locked onto his. He was the only one she was able to do the impossible with, each and every time. "You're acting all weird."

He took a deep breath, hoping it would settle his nerves.

It didn't.

"Toph... I've been wanting to ask you something for a while, and now... Well, now I think it's the right time. Please, listen?"

"I'm all ears," she said, with a toothy grin. When he did not laugh at the age-old joke, she frowned. "I'm listening, Sokka. Really, I am."

"Okay." He placed his hands on her arms, and ran his palms and fingers up and down her exposed skin. The small gesture of affection made her smile again. "I have something, for someone special. I've been working on it a long time."

"Wait, is this the same something you wouldn't let me check out? The thing you've been hiding from everyone for about a month now?"

Sokka nodded, remembered she could not see the gesture, and said, "Yeah, that's it."

And it had been very difficult, too, keeping it secret from her.

He reached into his pocket and took out the hidden treasure. The sunlight flashed against the polished jade stone, highlighting the intertwined symbols of the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom. Black silk, thick and long, was folded beneath the rounded piece.

"And I was making it for you."

Surprise danced across her face. "Wh-What?" she said, unnaturally stammering. Had this been a different time, a different setting, he might have teased her a little. "For me? But, Sokka, what-"

Moving quickly to get behind her, he slipped the necklace around her neck. It fit nicely, as if it had been made with just her in mind.

And it had.

Toph touched the stone with trembling fingers. She gasped, and turned around to "face" him. "Sokka! Is this...?"

"Yeah. It's a Water Tribe betrothal necklace." He swallowed down the lump in his throat. "I made it. For you. I made it for you."

Sokka had seen the necklace for days upon days, had slaved for countless hours and worked long into many sleepless nights, all so that it could be just perfect, perfect for her, but it had never looked as amazing as it did now on her. The green shade of the jade stone graced the pale skin of her throat in a lovely way.

It was beautiful.

_She_ was beautiful.

He took her hands and went to bended knee, ignoring that his pants were now getting wet. Nothing mattered at this moment in time but her. Only her. "Toph, I love you. Will you marry me?" he asked.

There. Straight to the point and very, very blunt. Just the way she liked it.

He wondered if she could hear his heartbeat. It hammered against his chest and throbbed in his ringing ears.

Tears brimmed in her eyes, and her breath caught noticeably in her throat. A tiny smile flitted over her lips.

"Let me guess," she said. "This is what you meant by the water and earth coming together as one, here at the beach. You didn't just mean the obvious. It's me and you, right?"

"Huh-uh. That's it."

He wished he had the courage to tell her that he had wracked his brains for a long time, and had gone so far as to ask his father for advice, in his search for the perfect place to propose to her.

"That's incredibly corny, Sokka, you know. Even for you."

"So, is that a yes or a no?"

She laughed and threw herself into his arms. All in all, it was more like a ramming tackle than an affectionate hug. Losing his balance, Sokka cried out and stumbled back, and fell into the water. "Omph!"

He sputtered, spitting out briny sea-water and a piece of seaweed, and struggled to sit up, only to find that Toph had draped herself over him. Holding his cheeks, she kissed him, long and slow and sweet, and pressed her forehead against his.

"I'd say that is definitely a yes," she whispered, her breath tickling his face. "Yes, Sokka. Yes, yes, yes. I'll marry you."

"Really?" he said, voice squeaking.

"Yes. You're the only one. You were always the only one. I love you, Sokka."

Sokka smiled, and he was sure it was a very stupid one at that but he did not care, as he drew her up into his arms. He whirled her around and around, never letting her go, never wanting to again, and laughed and cried along with her.

The sky was painted in hues of red, pink, and orange, as the sun set on the place where earth and water met and came together.


	2. 002: Worst Case Scenario

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

A/N: Unlike the fluffy "Betrothal," this is a darker piece. As such, it is rated T, and will probably be the only one like that. Just thought I would give a word of warning.

Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. It is much appreciated!

OoOoOoO

002: Worst Case Scenario

OoOoOoO

Another hot blast erupted over their heads and slammed into the far building. Flames and smoke billowed from the charred, skeletal remains.

"Remind me again why we agreed to do this?" muttered Toph, as she and Sokka huddled close to the ground.

Sokka was beginning to wonder the same thing, but he decided to give her an answer anyway.

"Because we promised to help Zuko out, and he is such a good pal of ours?"

"Screw that! I didn't sign up for this!"

He heard the screech in the air and prepared himself for another assault. The mesh of blue fire and lightning made the thin, wooden wall behind them shudder. Another building, old and already falling apart, burst into hot flames. Sokka shielded Toph from the rain of heavy debris.

"Ah...!"

Sokka winced when he heard her agonized grunt. She visibly shook with the effort to mask her pain. A nasty burn covered the length of her right arm. She had taken a direct hit only seconds after they had walked into the ghost town.

"Sorry... Toph, we need to-"

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" sang the madwoman. Shaking with hysterical laughter, Azula's voice echoed high and clear above the roar of her own fires. "Don't you want to play with me anymore?"

A third blast came dangerously close to their hiding place.

She was getting closer.

Only a few weeks ago, Azula had escaped from the Fire Nation mental health facility on Ash Island. Sokka and Toph had volunteered to track her down and, if at all possible, bring her back to the Fire Nation for further treatment. It had been hard, deadly work, and he and Toph had managed to follow the former princess' trail to the wilds of the Earth Kingdom. The trail had led here, an abandoned fishing town, built on a series of wooden docks and planking that hovered just over the deep, frothing river. Everything had been going so well...

But it was looking like it had been Azula who had been chasing them, and not the other way around. It was a perverse game of cat and mouse, and he and Toph were now trapped and at the mercy of an insane, severely unstable woman.

"What's wrong?" she called. "Is something the matter? Why won't you come out and face me? You can't hide forever!"

Sokka could just imagine Azula wandering the docks, wild hair shrouding her pasty face, eyes darting every which way, head wagging and gait jolting, as she searched for them. It was a frightening image. He was reminded of all the stories about ice-witches he had heard as a child.

This one wanted to eat them all up, too.

"Are you afraid?" said Azula. "That's strange. I thought you wanted to see me! Stop being rude, _and come out!_"

Only the sound of their collective breathing, Toph's raspy and shaky, came to his ears. He held her close. For a brief moment, he thought that alone would protect and shield her from the eyes of the enemy. It was a foolish idea, but it gave him a flicker of hope.

"Just keep quiet," he whispered into Toph's ear. She shivered. "I'm working on a plan. It's going to be okay, I promise."

She only nodded. It was the best assurance she could have given him.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be, is it?" The lady's laughter rang out like a shrill bell. "No matter. Be that way. You are out there though, aren't you? I know you're listening, my little rats, so listen well and good! We are going to have so much fun together!"

Sokka wracked his brain for an idea, any idea at all. There had to be some way out of this...

"Let me guess. My dear brother Zuzu is much too high and mighty these days to come and take care of me himself. Is that it? How disappointing…I must say, I'm hurt! Not even the Avatar himself bothers with me. Should I be glad or insulted?

"And, instead of great and powerful warriors, they send you two instead, eh? Hilarious! The buffoon and the gimp! Surely you can see the humor in this... How brave of you both, to give your life to protect your friends…"

Sokka thumbed his empty sheathe and swore beneath his breath. His weapons were gone. He had lost them in their first mad attempt at escape. He had a feeling Azula had kicked the sword and club into the river.

The river was much too wide, and now very rough thanks to the spring thaws, for them to risk swimming, and Toph was only a beginner. They would be quickly spotted, and then fried by lightning, before they even had a chance to taste freedom.

They were also too far from the riverbank to make a dash for it. Azula had cornered them in such a way that they would have to go through her sights to escape. No matter what course they could have chosen, it would only put them in more danger. She would catch them.

Worse yet, the former princess had done everything in her power to limit and keep Toph from becoming too much of a nuisance. The wooden planking and buildings ensured that the Blind Bandit could not even think bending a way out, and the burn wound only made Toph slow and vulnerable.

Azula could not have created a worse possible scenario for the intrepid duo if she had tried.

A series of smaller eruptions, more like concussion blasts than the previous attacks, sang in the air and blew an entire house apart.

"She could find us if she wanted to, you know," said Toph. She hid her face in his side to cough. The smoke made both their throats burn. "She's only doing this to make us squirm."

He knew she was right.

"I've known for quite some time that you have been following me," said Azula. With each passing moment, her voice drew closer and closer to his and Toph's shelter. It would not be long before she found them. "Why do you think it was so easy for you to chase me? Can you guess? Have you realized it yet? Have your memories been jarred and senses shaken, my pets?"

Her laughter pealed, short and quick and panting, as if she could barely control herself. "Yes, yes! That's right! I planned it all, don't you see? I did. It was all a pretty trap, just for you. Isn't that nice? Aren't you just the lucky ones?"

Sokka mentally kicked himself. It was his fault that they were in this situation. If only he had been more aware, more careful, he might have seen the warning signs. He should have known that it was too good to be true, and that with Azula it was best to always expect the unexpected. He was dealing with another strategist, after all, and one who had always proven herself to be his superior. Even while in the grips of insanity, she had tricked them, and drawn them into a trap.

And now, because of his lack of judgment, it could be too late, not only for himself, but for Toph...

No! No, he could not think like that. He was not about to let that monster hurt Toph. There was a way to get out of this. He just had to find it.

He had to.

She was not thinking too clearly. Could he use that against her?

If only there were some way Toph could bend...

Maybe there was!

"Would you like to know what I am going to do with you?" asked the unstable woman. "Would you? Oh, it's going to be quite the treat for you two, that I can promise! So would you? Yes? No? I think I'll tell you anyway."

His eyes scanned their surroundings. Wooden buildings, some standing, others framed by flames and smoke, met his gaze. Where was it? Sokka knew he had seen it, sometime before he and Toph had walked into this hellhole. Had he been imagining things?

"You two are going to be my special toys. It's been a while since I got to have some fun. It is dreadfully boring at that place Zuzu sent me to. Always locked up, always watched! Can you imagine? I suppose not. You've been free this entire time. There is no amusement to be had there, you see, none at all. I missed it so much... I missed the air, the sky, freedom! I missed being _adored_…

"And then I got away, and you two came along. It must be providence. The spirits sure do love me, don't you think, my little rats?"

Her humming was loud enough to hear even over another blast of fire. "Oh, I forgot. One rodent should be called a mole, shouldn't she? How silly of me. Why don't you come out and play with me, little mole? I know you want to. You wanted to roll my head once, remember? Come out and try it! Do try not to run into any walls, though."

Toph scowled but did not respond to the obvious baiting. She _did_ mouth the word "bitch" though, he noticed, and the small hint of Toph's unwavering strength made him smile despite the danger they were in.

"Just think of all the time we have! So much time to spare, all the time in the world maybe. We are very far from civilization, you know. No one around to hear you scream... And I do plan on hearing you scream," said Azula.

Toph gripped his arm and jerked her head. Taking a chance, Sokka peered around the edge of the wall. He quickly whipped back around. The former princess was almost on top of them. A few more yards, and she would see them, huddled into the corner of a roofless house. He was running out of time.

"Your fates won't be quick, either. I'll make it last for days. Days! The only thing you'll know, ever know again, is pain. I'll make each of you bleed, burn, cry and beg for mercy, and force the other to watch. You two are close now, aren't you? I could use that... What would you do, I wonder, to protect the other? I guess we will have to find out, won't we? How terribly exciting! I will finally have a chance to do what I wanted to on the day of the eclipse!"

Come on, come on, where was it?

The hot roar of flames slammed past them. It came close to singing his sleeve, and Sokka scooted closer to Toph to avoid the remains of the blast. His heart seemed to pump in his throat.

This woman was insane. He had known it before, but listening to her rant and rave about torture, and enjoying it, made his blood run cold.

Was she too far gone to save? He almost felt sorry for her, and then he remembered that she was going to do unspeakable things to Toph. _That_ he could not forgive or forget.

"I want revenge," said Azula, slow and sure. He heard her booted feet padding against the wood. "Revenge for the humiliation, the betrayal, the hurt, everything I have suffered these past four, almost five, years! I had wished to have another shot at your darling sister, Sokka boy, but I suppose I will have to make do with you and your girl."

A chortle escaped her throat. "Not that I am complaining, mind you. You two will do quite nicely. And when your little friends see what's left of you, after I'm done? Oh, ah, yes. That will be justice! They locked me away, they forgot about me, but it will be they who pay! I will show them all! I am not defeated!

"Water, water, everywhere, but nowhere to go. Nowhere but to me!"

And that was when he saw it. The black tower jutted just over the roof of a former shed. It was almost hidden by the shadows of the forest. It was an abandoned weapons factory. Sokka guessed it had been used a lot during the War, because the river provided excellent transportation of goods and supplies, but after peace had come to the world it had fallen into distant memory and disrepair. But it could still be useful, and was their only means of surviving this encounter. It had the one thing he and Toph needed.

Metal. And, hopefully, there would be lots of it to spare.

He took Toph by the shoulders and pulled her close. Their foreheads met and he stared deep into her glassy eyes. Toph took in a breath, surprised by the sudden movement. To reassure her, Sokka stroked her cheek and squeezed a slender shoulder.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. He spoke in the lightest of voices. If Azula heard either one of them, it would all be over.

Her eyes widened. "What?" she whispered.

"Do you trust me?"

"You know I do, Sokka. Wha-"

"I have a plan, but you have to do exactly as I say. And trust me that things will work out. Okay?" She nodded, worry creasing her brow. "Good. Now, I am going to stand up, and make a run for it."

Toph grabbed him by the arms. "No!" she hissed, through clenched teeth. "Are you crazy? She'll kill you!"

"You said you trusted me. I need you to do that for me, Toph. Please. Now, listen."

Toph looked rebellious, and almost ready to protest, but she nodded again.

He sighed gratefully, and said, "I will distract her, and lead her away from you. When that happens, I need you to follow behind us. Don't get so close that she can see you, okay? You'll know what's going on when we get there."

"Why not just tell me now?"

"No time to explain."

"Sokka..."

"The factory, Toph. There's a factory over there, remember?"

Understanding flooded her face, and then blazing fear and doubt that struck him harder than any blow. "But, Sokka… My arm… What if I can't-?"

"You said you trusted me. Well, I trust you too. I know you can do it. We'll get out of this together, Toph. Me and you, together, just like always." He kissed her, lightly, on the forehead, and smiled. "Ready?"

"Might as well be. You're going through with it anyway. Idiot."

"That's my girl." Sokka took a deep breath. "Remember, not until it's safe for you to come out... Well, here goes nothing."

"Be careful, Sokka."

He could not chance talking to her again. Moving away from her, slowly, he almost crab-walked to the end of the wall. Sokka hesitated, sweat running down his temples and cheeks in torrents. Once he stepped out and away from this wall, there would be no turning back.

But when he looked back at Toph, staring uselessly out in his general direction, cradling her injured arm and covered in sooty ash, he made his decision.

Sokka stood and ran out into the open. As close as she had been, Azula saw him immediately.

"There you are, filthy peasant!" she crowed triumphantly. "I've found you!"

A wave of blue fire charged his way, burning up the wooden space that separated them. He jumped away and rolled to avoid the blast, and then pushed himself up again to run as fast as he could down the wooden docks. The rapid tap-tap-tap of boots pressed after him.

She was laughing again.

_Don't look back. Just don't look back. Keep running!_

Sokka cleared what had once been a low-hanging fence or guard rail. A screeching tongue of lightning just grazed his wolf tail. He fell to his chest on the planks. The fearsome attack sailed overhead and struck a building not far ahead, destroying it instantly.

Breaths now coming in short, rapid gasps, he scrambled wildly, hands and feet setting him upright again, down the docks again.

"You can't run from me forever!" she shouted. Sokka spared a look over his shoulder, and saw her standing on the railing. Her hair, matted and untamed, fluttered in the wind caused by the meaty explosion. A savage smile ripped across her face. "I will catch you!"

She moved her arms, and Sokka dove into a side-alley. A wave of flames burned the planking where he had been standing only moments before. Without time to take a breath, he bolted out the opposite end of the narrow path, and headed for the black form that he knew to be the factory.

If only it could be that easy...

He dodged and weaved through the remains of the village, took refuge for only seconds at a time before running again, and struggled to avoid the madwoman on his tail. Several times she almost caught him. Fire and lightning screamed and danced all around Sokka, hot and burning and deadly, shoving him down and forward and into the walls. He knew that he would have several burns and bruises to show for this bold plan of his.

It was like the entire world was on fire.

Each and every time, he managed to avoid capture, and whatever fate Azula had planned, but he was tiring.

His side ached. His legs grew heavier and heavier, and his head swam. It was hard to breathe in a world of ash and thick smoke. The former princess' laughter, shrill and hysteric, rattled his nerves.

And there it was. The factory, built on supports that kept it off the water just like the village, reared up before him. Its steel doors hung off their hinges. The entrance now looked more like the open maw of a feral beast, ready to swallow anything and everything whole.

Sokka fell into the abyss.

It was dark inside the factory. Only small dapples of light wormed their way through the stained windows and cracks. Cobwebs hung from the rafters and the musty air smelled of mildew and rot. The floor was littered with cast off pieces of scrap metal. Had he only been exploring, Sokka might have found this place very, very creepy.

Now, though, he could only smile. It had exactly what he needed.

"A dead-end then, is it?"

He turned and backed away until he hit the far wall. Azula stood, framed, at the front doors. Sokka felt some sort of twisted satisfaction to see that she was just as winded and exhausted by the chase through the village as he was.

She stalked into the cavernous chamber. Now, more than ever, she looked like a rabid tiger-wolf. "You've trapped yourself," she said.

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?"

"You think you are going to get out of this?" She giggled, unnaturally, and waved a dismissive hand at him. "Silly boy. Haven't you realized by now that your jokes just aren't that funny? And, like it or not, it's over for you. I have you now." A mixture of flames and lightning flickered at her fingertips. "And, oh, do I owe you..."

Sokka watched her carefully. Until Toph came (if she came, that is) he was on his own. But without any of his weapons, Azula definitely had the upper hand.

"I see you don't have your muscle with you," she said. Her smile shifted into a sick sneer. "Pity that. Did she abandon you? Poor Sokka. You do have the worst luck with girls, don't you? Now your latest fuck has left you to die."

"I won't deny that I have bad luck." His mouth was very dry. "But you're wrong. She didn't abandon me." He left the truth hanging in the air. He supposed he should have kept quiet, but defending Toph's honor seemed the right thing to do. Hearing anyone talk badly of her set his blood to boiling. "Toph is better than that."

"Then where is she?" asked the living, breathing witch. "Oh, I see. You sacrificed yourself to save her." She chortled again, and it made her entire body shake. Sokka thought it looked more like convulsions. "How brave of you! I thought this might happen, of course, though I was so dearly hoping to have a special time with each of you."

Her amber eyes glinted in the dim light of the factory. "But I suppose beggars can't be choosers. I will just have to have extra fun with you then, Sokka, to make up for not having the earthbender as a pet."

She started moving in sequence. Sokka recognized the pose, and knew that she was about to bend lightning. Her monstrous visage stared up at him the entire time, smile never fading, chortles never quite slipping away.

"Scream for me..." she whispered, and brought up her clawed fingers.

A scrap of metal flung out of the darkness and caught Azula in that hand. The former princess cried out as she was dragged back and slammed into the nearby wall, her entire arm now trapped. She screeched, tugging at the thick restraint, but was unable to free herself.

"Not too much fun to be caught the same way as last time, is it?"

Both Azula and Sokka turned to face the emerging figure.

The madwoman's face twisted with rage as she hissed, "You! _Filthy little mole_! How dare-!"

Sokka smiled. "I told you so, princess." To the newcomer, he said, "What took you so long?"

Toph graced him with that toothy grin that he knew and adored so well. "You try finding a way through a raging inferno sometime," she said. "See how easy it is for ya there."

"Well, you can try running from-" Sokka noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. "Toph, look out!"

Azula had lashed out with her free hand. A swirling torrent of blue flames hurtled towards Toph.

But the earthbender was ready and bent down to the floor, dragging up a steel slab in front of her. The fire struck the shield and dissipated off to the side.

Toph leaned back on her good arm, swinging her left leg up and around. Another piece of metal, a large slab that had probably once been part of a door, flew into the air and struck the former princess. It pinned Azula completely to the wall.

A moment's silence passed on the factory floor.

It was broken by Azula's screams and curses, some so foul even Toph winced, as she fought and struggled against the trap but could not get away. It did not take her long to tire herself out. Defeated, Azula, face flushed and tears running down her cheeks, hung her head against her heaving chest. She glared at both Sokka and Toph as they came to stand in front of her.

"Good work, Toph," said Sokka, patting her on the back.

Toph could only nod curtly. Her burned arm had to be killing her by now, he realized. Even a small amount of bending would have put a great deal of strain on her, and she had just done something impressive. He would have to tend to the wound as soon as he could, before the damage was too great.

And was that a blush he saw, or a trick of the bad lighting?

He smelled smoke and burning flesh, and heard Azula whimper. He had a feeling he knew what was going on.

Sokka returned the lady's glare with one of his own.

"Don't bother trying to escape," he said. He made sure to stand close beside Toph. Even captured, he did not trust Azula for one second. "You'll only end up badly burning, or killing, yourself if you try any bending behind that metal. It's over, Azula. You're coming with us."

"Oh, no, no, I don't think so."

The rage flitted away from her haggard appearance, only to be replaced by a sort of wild glee. It made Sokka's stomach turn.

"I'm not going back," she said. "You'd like to think that, wouldn't you? Lock me up again, forget that I exist? But no, you won't. Not this time. I'm never going back to that place. Never. I won't let you. I am going to a different place entirely, my pets."

Her eyes flashed. "And I am going to take you with me!"

Heat began to build up behind the metal slab. Azula screamed in agony but did not stop. Fire spilled from her mouth and edged out from the ends of her restraints. Lightning began to spark around her. The entire floor began to shake.

"Oh no... Run, Toph!"

Sokka grabbed the girl by the arm and dragged her away. They raced out of the factory, their feet pounding down what was left of the docks.

The entire world exploded.

OoOoOoO

A dull throbbing in the back of his head stirred Sokka. Moaning, he cracked his eyes open and winced. Tears blurred his vision. He blinked them away and, struggling to turn onto his side, took in his surroundings.

A river streamed along a few yards away. Dark smoke billowed in the distance. The beginnings of a forest towered all around him, and the air smelled of rain and dying embers.

What was going on? Wasn't he supposed to be...?

And then he remembered.

The village. Azula, killing herself, trying to kill him and Toph too...

Toph...

"Toph?" Sokka's eyes darted from side to side. Nothing met his gaze or answered his call. He was alone. "Toph?"

Still nothing.

Becoming increasingly frantic, Sokka screamed and pushed himself to his feet. "Toph! Toph, where are you!? Toph! TOPH!"

Oh, spirits, no... She couldn't be dead... She just couldn't be... He couldn't have lost her!

"No, no, no! Toph!" He yelled her name over and over, refusing to believe what had just happened, tears blinding him as he stumbled around, chest heaving so hard that he could not breathe. "Toph! Toph, please, Toph!"

"Holy hell, Sokka, calm down!"

A pair of small arms wrapped themselves around his middle and pulled him back. He fought the steely grip. Toph was out there! She needed him! She needed him to save her. He had to protect her. He had to!

"Toph!"

"Sokka, I'm right here. Sokka!"

The voice reached past the fog and touched him. Sokka gasped and turned around, and saw Toph holding onto him for dear life. She was wet and shivering, covered in soot, grime, and blood, but she was there and real, living and breathing.

"_Toph..._"he said, choking on her name. "You're…"

Relief made him sob, as he grabbed her up in his trembling arms, and, falling to his knees, held her tighter than he had ever had before.

"You're alive..." he whispered, stroking her wet, tangled hair. He peppered her face with short, sweet kisses, trailing his lips from her temple down to her mouth. "Thank the spirits, you're alive..."

"Yeah, mostly thanks to you," she said, interlacing her fingers with his. "You shielded me during that explosion, and when we fell into the river-"

Sokka leaned back for a moment, but only out of surprise. He did not let her go, though, and was careful not to graze her burned arm. He really needed to help her with that, he thought.

But she was alive... She was alive, and with him. He had not lost her...

"We fell into the river? I don't remember..."

"Huh-uh. Whatever she did, it was strong enough to send us flying into the water. But you helped us get to shore, and then you just passed out."

"How'd we get here, then?" asked Sokka. He could not take his eyes off her. It was a stupid thing to be afraid of, but he feared that if he did she would vanish away and never return.

Toph blushed. "I did that. I dragged you over here. I figured, well, we'd want to be as far away from that place as possible."

She shivered and scooted closer to him. He swore he could hear her heart beating against his chest. Sokka smoothed a hand up and down her back.

"I tried looking, but… Azula's probably dead, Sokka."

"I know. I'd be very surprised if she survived that."

"Then we failed in our mission. You think Zuko and the Fire Nation will-"

"Screw the Fire Nation and Zuko," he said firmly, kissing her. "Forgive me if I'm not that sorry about it. You're safe. That's all that matters to me. We did our best, but there was no saving her. She wanted to die. We can't blame ourselves for that. And, really, I would rather have you around than some crazy fire princess."

"I feel the same way about you," she said, giving him a bear-hug. "You were out for a really long time, Sokka. I... I'm glad you're okay."

"Don't sound so surprised. I had my partner in crime with me on this one. There's no way I wouldn't have _not_ been okay."

He kissed her again, longer this time, and caressed her cheeks. Toph chuckled. "You're being awfully clingy."

"So are you, smarty pants," he said, smiling. Sokka imagined the stupid grin went from ear to ear. "You haven't let go of me yet either."

She kissed him this time, after running her fingers gently and lovingly along his face. "I think we deserve some cake and time off after all that, don't you?"

"Definitely. No more crazy chases and insane princesses for me. Well, at least none too soon. You never can tell what kinds of situations we'll get ourselves into."

They both took a deep breath and leaned back into the cool grass. Her head resting on his shoulder, his arm draped around her slender shoulders protectively, they found rest and comfort with one another.


	3. 003: Weather

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

A/N: This was written because Sokka needs his boomerang and space-sword back, and because even though I am a shipper of Tokka, I like Suki.

This is a gentler story than the last, but there are a few curse words.

OoOoOoO

003: Weather

OoOoOoO

Toph had always hated thunderstorms. As a child, they had driven her to the comfort and safety of her parent's room, and as the earthbending master of the Avatar, she huddled, uncharacteristically cowering, in her rock-tent until the storm passed.

She did not mind so much the rains. A light shower always strengthened her earthbending sight. And although the harder rains muddled her senses, they brought cool air and breezes, and always promised mud to play in and fling at Katara the next day. Lightning meant nothing to her, unless it was fired at her by a crazy firebender, because she could not see it. What Toph most feared was simple.

The booming, crackling, always monstrous thunder.

Thunder terrified her like nothing else. Even drowning seemed a small thing when compared to it. It always took her by surprise. There was no way for her to expect it, and prepare herself for the fear and shock the loud noise gave her. Thunder reduced her to a frightened, trembling little girl.

She did not cry as much as she had when she was much younger, but Toph always, _always_ hid away and covered her head, shaking like a leaf in the wind, during a thunderstorm.

Preferably, of course, when her friends weren't looking. Toph was afraid of thunder, but she was also annoyed with having that fear at all, and refused to let anyone else know about it if she could help it. She suffered alone.

So why the heck was she out here in a fire-blasted wasteland, accompanied by _Suki_ of all people, with a strong thunderstorm boiling in the distance?

Oh yeah, that's right. She liked it when Sokka was happy. Making Sokka happy meant doing stupid things, like wandering around the middle of nowhere, with his girlfriend, and braving her worst, most terrible fear.

_I'm pathetic_, she thought, rubbing a hand over her face. _This is just almost too sad… _A boom reverberated overhead, and Toph shuddered. Goosebumps prickled her flesh. _I hate thunder…_

"Toph…" said Suki. Her voice dispelled the spell the beginnings of thunder always promised to put her under. "I think it's about to rain."

"You think?" Toph's crankiness came more from her nervousness than actual animosity towards the Kyoshi Warrior. She actually liked Suki okay. She just also happened to be very jealous of her, too. "I _know_ that."

"Well, it looks like it's going to be a pretty bad one."

"I know that too. It _sounds_ like it's going to be a bad one." Toph scrambled down a rough slope. "We'll either have to suck it up and keep going, or find that toothpick before the storm gets here. This place is going to flood. Now's probably the last chance we'll ever have to find it."

"You don't know that."

"Do you really want to take that chance?" asked Toph. A little bit of bitterness and hurt made her chest tighten. "And aren't you and Sokka going back to your little island soon anyway? To help rebuild the village, or whatever?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Like I said, last chance."

Suki sighed. "I guess you're right. It's just-"

Toph heard her gasp and the tell-tale sound of crumbling rocks. Before the older girl could slide down the slope, and have a painful landing, Toph pushed her arm out and smoothed the path for her companion. Suki quickly regained her balance.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." _Really, don't mention it. _"You were saying?"

"Huh?"

"Before you about fell on your butt, you were saying something."

"Oh. I was just going to say that we've been at it for a while now. We haven't found anything."

"Nobody said it was going to be easy. Sokka has no clue where we were when he threw it away." Now, was that really fair to say? He had sacrificed one of his most prized possessions to save her life. "It could be anywhere around here."

"But you'll be able to find it, won't you?"

Toph shrugged, and goose-stepped around an unstable plot of land. She waited on Suki to cross before moving on. The last thing she wanted was for Sokka to blame her for his girlfriend's broke leg.

"Maybe," she said. "But this is a pretty big place, with a lot to take in. His sword won't make that much of an impression. And it's always harder for me to make out something that isn't moving, or doesn't have a heartbeat."

She ground her bare feet into the gritty turf, and winced. "Ash has always messed with my senses too. It's like one big echo-effect out here. Really, finding that sword is gonna be like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"We can do it," said Suki, cheerfully. "We did find his boomerang."

"That doesn't count. We only got it because I bought it off the guy who had found it first," said Toph.

Suki giggled. "You threatened him with bodily harm if he didn't turn it over to you."

"Your point is?" Toph, for the first time since this expedition began, flashed a toothy grin. "He was going to cheat us anyway, I could tell. Besides, it's not like you're a guiltless angel, honey. You had to be glaring over my shoulder at him or something."

"I was. I wanted to get that boomerang just as much as you did. It's important to Sokka. It was his first weapon, you know."

And, just as soon as it had appeared, Toph's smile vanished without a trace. "I know."

A booming crack resounded overhead. It was loud and sharp, and had snuck up on her completely. Toph yelped and stumbled back into Suki. Both girls almost toppled to the ground.

"Are you okay, Toph?" asked Suki. She sounded worried.

"I'm fine." Another roar of thunder blazed around them, and Toph barely suppressed a frightened squeak. "I'm fine."

Suki patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry. It's only the thunder."

Several more bellows rang out, as the thunderstorm drew closer to the stretch of ashy, broken land. "Yeah, _just_ the thunder," mumbled the shivering earthbender.

"Toph… Are you…are you _afraid_ of thunder?" said her companion.

"No!" Toph said, much too quickly for it to sound even close to the truth. Her face burned with humiliation. "What kind of question is that? Why the heck would I be afraid of some stupid thunder? Ha! Only little kids and jelly-boned wimps are scared of thunder. Nope, I'm definitely not scared of it."

_Way to sound convincing, Toph._

She expected Suki to make fun of her or, much worse in her opinion, play the pity card and assure Toph that a lot of people were scared of thunderstorms. To her surprise, and eventually gratitude, Suki did neither, and only said, "Okay."

Toph decided that she could try and be nicer to Suki.

A few minutes later, the storm came on in full force. It did not take long until both girls were soaked to the bone and covered in mud from head to toe. The wind picked up, its breath tugging at their clothes and hair as it howled across the land. Thunder, louder and louder, horrible and growling, seemed to tear the skies in half. It was all Toph could do not to pull up an earth-tent, then and there, to avoid it like she had done all her life.

"Maybe… Maybe we should find some shelter," she said, at once point. Toph was glad the screaming weather hid the tremble in her voice.

"I'm willing to keep going if you are," said Suki.

And, just like that, her courage returned, and Toph decided to keep going, to keep searching, no matter what.

She had to find that stupid sword for Sokka.

"Okay. We still have some time before the worst of it gets here."

Mud and wet ash sucked at her bare feet and Suki's shoes, and their progress was very slow. They huddled together for protection and warmth, but they both knew that they would have to leave sooner or later. The small ravine they now found themselves in was flooding, fast, and lightning always posed a very real danger.

_C'mon, where could it be…?_

Toph stopped, Suki running into her back. "I think I might have found something."

"Really, where?" said Suki. The girl's voice was close to her ear. It was hard to hear with the storm blowing.

Toph closed her eyes, focusing on her surroundings, and hoped that she had not made a mistake. It would be pretty easy to do, as jittery and scared as she was by the continuous peals of thunder that almost made the earth shake. Or was that her imagination, too?

No, she had not made a mistake. _Something_ stuck out and had she not really been "looking," Toph knew she would have passed by it without a second thought.

"Over there. Come on!"

They pelted down the small path, created by forces known only to the bridge between the Spirit World and their world during a fierce battle, and came to a stop just as the gravely area angled up towards level ground. Mud and water pooled, but most of this place was shattered and broken stone.

Toph knelt down and patted the earth beneath her fingers. "Right here, it's not too deep."

"Then let's get digging!" said Suki.

"I'll do that. You just pull it out when we get to it."

"And pray that it really is…?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice too."

Moving her arms in a circular motion, Toph stood with her feet shoulder-width apart. Once she had a rhythm going, she starting pulling her arms back, until her elbows were tucked neatly against her sides. The wet earth, ash, and muck responded, and slid away from the spot.

She did this again and again, making sure that the hole did not fall in on itself. Even with the conditions, which were a little bit better here in the ravine, it was not hard work. She had done stuff like this plenty of times. What made it difficult for her was the thunder. Now, as then, it came up behind her, screamed and pounded and roared, and broke into her concentration.

Her confidence wavered.

_Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it…_

"Toph, I see something!"

Dig, dig, dig.

"Just a little more."

She sensed Suki pushing and pulling at the dirt with her own hands. "It's a hilt! A sword hilt! Toph, we found it!"

"Well, grab it, and let's get outta here, dammit!"

OoOoOoO

A few days later, they were back in Ba Sing Se, and leading Sokka to his "surprise."

"What is it, what is it?" he said. Toph thought he sounded a lot like an excited little kid. It would have been hilarious, if he and Suki weren't so close to one another. "C'mon, Suki, tell me!"

He had already forgotten that she was here, too. Figures…

"It won't be a surprise if we tell you now, silly," said Suki, giggling.

Toph grumped.

She knew the exact moment that Sokka saw his space-sword and boomerang. He gasped like a little girl, hopped up and down, and his heartbeat skyrocketed. "That's-!"

And then he ran to the table, where the weapons set, and started sputtering with shock and pure, undeniable happiness. "You found them! Boomerang! Space-sword! You really found them!"

"And it was hard work, believe me," said Suki. Toph could not miss the pleasure in the older girl's voice. She liked making Sokka happy, same as Toph herself. "You owe us big."

Sokka whirled around and pulled Suki into a hug. There was a moment of silence, and Toph realized that they had to be kissing. She flushed and backed away, certain that they would not want her here right now. It wasn't her place. She didn't belong.

"Thanks, Suki," she heard Sokka say. "Thank you so much!"

Toph silently beat herself up, face and useless eyes burning, as a whirlwind of emotions rattled within her. Had she _really_ thought he would notice _her_ while Suki, the _perfect_ girlfriend, was around? It had been stupid to ever think he would thank her for braving thunder, her worst fear, just to make him hap-

"Actually," said Suki, "it was Toph who found them. And it was her idea to look for them in the first place. If it hadn't been for her, you probably never would have gotten them back, Sokka. I just tagged along to help."

What. The. Hell.

Suki was giving her _all_ the credit? Why would she…?

The next thing she knew, Sokka had taken her up into a hug. That icy, leathery, earthy smell she had always associated with him flooded her senses. Toph stiffened, at first, out of shock and disbelief, but soon melted into his arms and enjoyed the small moment of bliss.

_Thanks, Suki. _

She would really have to reconsider how snippy she was with the Kyoshi Warrior now.

Maybe.

"Thanks so much, Toph," said Sokka, ruffling the bun on the back of her head as he let her go. "This… It means a lot to me. You didn't have to… You're amazing, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know," she said, hoping her face was not as red as it felt. She suddenly felt like doing something really dumb and girly, like _giggling_. Thank whatever spirits were watching, she kept up her game-face and popped him in the arm with a fist, "And don't you forget it, either, Sokka."

He suddenly grabbed her by the wrist and, unless she missed her guess, he had done the same thing to Suki. The Water Tribe warrior dragged them both out of the house and into the streets of the Earth Kingdom capital.

"I'm going to treat my two favorite girls to a big dinner!" he said, gleefully. Toph could just imagine that he was wearing the biggest and stupidest grin ever. "My treat! This calls for a celebration! We're going to the best place in the world, trust me!"

"Let me guess," said Suki. "_Shin's Meat Hut_?"

"Where else? No meal, no celebration feast, is complete without meaty goodness."

"Perish the thought!" snickered Toph.

"At least you're finally starting to get it," said Sokka. He started rambling, still in that excited tone he had fallen into after seeing his sword and boomerang, about the menu at _Shin's Meat Hut_, and how they just had to try this, and that, and so on.

She had braved nasty weather, a thunderstorm, the one thing in the universe that could take her down for the count, for this?

His hand, _his hand_, held _hers_. She heard him laugh and carry on, as if this was the best day in his life, and felt his entire being practically thrum with joy.

Toph smiled.

Yeah, it was definitely worth it.

OoOoOoO

A/N: Next time, I promise, there will be more Tokka fluff. Thanks for previous reviews, and I appreciate any and all that come!


	4. 004: It Takes Two to Tango

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

A/N: As promised, Tokka fluff, just for you. There is also a nod to a sweet country song in there. Can you catch it?

OoOoOoO

004: It Takes Two to Tango

OoOoOoO

Toph took another gulp from her mug. The tangy drink made her smack her lips appreciatively. It was not half-bad, for some wild concoction created only seconds before the party had started.

Tilting her head to the side, she listened, with a small smile, to the music jump and dance in the air around her. Toph had always enjoyed listening to music and songs. She may not have been able to read, but she could appreciate and love this sort of art.

The joyful melody, created by the ragtag band, echoed wonderfully in the cave. They were not nearly as talented as the orchestras that had entertained Earth Kingdom nobles, come to call at her estates, but the nameless tune was a definite toe-tapper. It not only raised her spirits, but returned what had been lost to the children that capered and made general idiots out of themselves on the dance floor.

Freedom.

She could definitely relate to that. It had not been that long ago when she, too, had been trapped. Her world had changed, too, when the Avatar came to call.

Toph chuckled, her feet grinding into the dirt floor of the cave, as she sensed Aang pulling off acrobatic feats in front of a gaggle of admirers. She was still surprised the airbending pansy knew how to dance, much less dance well. And, from what she could tell, he had caught the attention of some young ladies.

_I bet Katara isn't too happy about that._ She listened to the older girl for a moment, and snorted into her cup. _Oh, someone's jealous!_

_That_ could be used for some nice ribbing later on.

Appa and Momo were hidden somewhere in the back of the cavern. She could feel them moving around. The only member of their little gang that she could not find, right off anyway, was Sokka. He had slipped away unnoticed during the festivities.

She wondered where he was, and what he could be doing.

And, true to form, Toph decided to find out and not waste time by thinking about it.

She scooted away from her seat and, her drink in hand, dodged and weaved through the mass of Fire Nation kids. Those who did not get out of her way in time were shoved to the side.

She was glad to get away from all of them. All the dancing and moving people seriously messed with her senses. All the vibrations, undulating wildly and crashing together, made her head hurt, and she had never been able to "see" as well in a crowd as she could when she was with just a few people. It was one of the reasons she hated large cities.

Toph found Sokka near the cave entrance, mumbling underneath his breath and pacing back and forth. She stood back for a moment, just "watching" him. She knew he had not liked the idea of a party, and had only reluctantly gone through with it, but surely that didn't mean he couldn't have _any_ fun at all.

"Hey, Sokka," she said, stepping up to join him. A fresh breeze flitted in from the outside and brushed her face. It felt nice. Even if this place _was_ the Fire Nation, it was way too hot for her liking.

"Toph!" he shouted. Sokka acted as if he had not known she was there until she said something. His voice was a little muffled, too. Had he not gotten rid of that stupid, fake beard yet? "Hi…"

"Something wrong?" she asked. "Your heart's a little crazy right now."

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just keeping guard."

"Keeping guard?" Toph lifted a brow, a smile tugging at her lips. "Um, why? No one's out there and nothing's going on."

"There might be. Something could happen, you know."

"Like what?"

Sokka sighed heavily. She got the distinct impression he was annoyed with her for asking such a question.

"Isn't it obvious? All these kids had to have snuck away from that school, and it's the middle of the night! They'll be missed! I mean, you'll kind of notice if an entire student body goes missing. Aang said they would have to break curfew, or whatever, and that they hated music over there and stuff. And you didn't meet the guy in charge. He's a stickler for the rules, and wants everything just so. What if he comes looking for all the students? What would we do then?"

He took a deep breath after the long, rambling statement.

Toph shook her head. "Gosh, Sokka," she said, sipping at her drink. "Lighten up. You worry too much."

"Well, _someone_ has to," said Sokka. "Not one of you, not a single one of you, seems to realize that this is very dangerous! We're trying to keep under cover, and here we are throwing secret dance parties in the middle of a nation who wants to kill us! What if-"

"If anyone comes near here, I'll feel them long before you even hear or see them." Toph nudged him in the side with a wiry elbow, and graced him with a toothy grin. "Like I said, lighten up. Everything is going to be okay, trust me. Let's go have some fun while we can."

"Fun?" he asked.

"It _is_ a party, Sokka."

"I know it's a party, thank you very much. And just what do you suggest we do to have fun?"

Toph shrugged. "I don't know. Go play some pranks on these kids?" She felt something out in the middle of the dance floor, and snickered. "Katara and Twinkle Toes don't seem to be having a problem, anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Sokka gasped, and she knew that she had seen his baby sister and the Avatar getting their groove on. "No, just _no_! They can't do _that_!"

"Sure they can. They're doing it right now." Toph leaned against a rock, and rattled her cup. Empty. Well, darn. "I don't see what the big deal is. All they're doing is dancing."

"Yeah," he growled. "Sure. _Dancing_." His voice continued to grow steadily until it was nearly a high-pitched squeak. "They're _dancing_ alright. Dancing really close! And sweating! And touching! And making bedroom eyes at each other! _Ah!_ What are they doing now!?"

She burst out laughing. It was all too easy to tell that he was overreacting.

"It's a fighting form, you bonehead. It's supposed to be like that. I've done something like it with Aang before, during training."

"So? You're not my sister."

Toph wilted a little. She had wanted him to care, at least a little. That had been a stupid thing to hope for.

"Come on, Sokka," she said. "It's not like they're making out, piss drunk, on a table, and tearing each other's clothes off."

Sokka shuddered beside her. "_Please_ don't make jokes like that. It's not really helping."

"Darn."

Another growl reverberated from his throat. "I think it's time I had a little chat with a certain Avatar."

Toph tossed her cup over her shoulder, and heard the tinkle of glass just outside the cave. Before he could march over and ruin the moment (they could always make Katara and Aang miserable later), or something equally dumb like that, she grabbed his arm.

What she said surprised even her. "Why don't you dance with me?"

"What?" She _definitely_ had his attention now.

"You know, dance. It might be fun."

"Dance, with _you_?"

She scowled and, crossing her arms, glared in his general direction. "You make it sound like it would be the most horrible thing in the world."

"No, no, that's not what I mean," he said quickly. The small vibrations coming off of him let Toph know that he was holding up his hands and shaking. "It's just… Well, I never took you for the dancing type."

"I'm usually not. It's hard to be one when nobody asked you to dance before," she said. "And nobody's asked me tonight, either."

_Take a hint, Sokka!_

He didn't.

"Okay. Do you even know _how_ to dance?"

"Of course I know how to dance!" said Toph. "My parents had a lot of balls and banquets, and stuff like that. There was always music and dancing at them, so I got to watch and learn a few things."

"I thought your parents-"

"They'd say I was some relative's poor, unfortunate daughter, come to visit." Toph frowned, and scuffed a foot in the dirt. "Spirits' forbid they actually admit I was theirs."

Sokka's heartbeat picked up. "I'm sorry," he murmured, and it was the truth.

"It's okay," she said. The small bit of compassion, unasked for yet freely given, lifted her spirits again, and she smiled. "But I _do_ know how to dance, at least a little." The smile quickly became a mischievous smirk. "I can teach you if you don't know how, Mr. Two Left Feet."

"Ha! I'll have you know that I am a wonderful dancer!" he said, in a very smug sounding voice. "We had tribal dances back home, and everyone said I was pretty good."

"Who's everyone? You mean the twenty odd number of middle-aged women, or the ten kids that like to go potty during your training sessions?" She could not help but tease him. "Oh yeah, that sounds like some wonderful competition for y-"

The next thing she knew, he had pulled her flush against him. Her heart jumped into her throat, her eyes wide and flutterbugs in her stomach. Toph was sure she was blushing up a storm, and angled her face to the ground so that he would not be able to see. Sokka grabbed her hand with one of his, his palm swallowing hers whole, while the other settled on her waist.

"Let's dance," he said, cheerfully.

He moved, and she moved with him.

At first, they made for a clumsy pair. They stumbled, stepped on each other's feet, and were anything but graceful and lovely. It had to be the ugliest jig ever created.

But they did not give up. They practiced, kept moving, did not stop dancing, and soon settled into something of a rhythm that complimented both of their styles.

And it was beautiful.

Around they twirled, close to one another, their breath and hearts mingling, turning and twisting in unison, as if they had been dance partners their entire lives. They both smiled, and laughed when they made the odd misstep, and let the music move them where it wished. Sometimes, they broke away, to do some crazy move on their own, just for the heck of it, but they always joined together again, hand in hand, one way or the other.

No one watched them dance. All eyes were on the disguised Avatar and Water Tribe girl. No one saw the warrior and earthbender come together as one. It did not matter to Toph and Sokka, though. They were alone, together, and happy, their dance as unique and special as the friendship they shared.

In that brief moment in time, the world revolved around one boy, and one girl.

The music stopped at one point, and the kids where cheering for the gasping pair in the middle of the floor. Toph and Sokka kept dancing, until she felt something on the edge of her bending "sight." They stopped.

"What is it?" he asked.

She gasped. "Sokka! Someone's-"

It was then that the voice of the school's dean yelled, and pointed "Kuzon" out in the midst of the crowd. She had been so caught up in the dance, dancing with Sokka of all people, that she had not been paying the lead bit of attention.

"Oh snap," said Sokka.

Chaos ensued, and she and the others were forced to flee the scene before the dean and his guards were able to catch Aang. They were helped by the students, who all pitched in and kept them busy.

As the Boomerang Squad flew away on Appa, safe and sound, Toph could not help but feel a little sorry for the kids. They were bound to return to their mundane lives, having only had a taste of freedom. Would they remember? She hoped so.

But she was even more upset that her dance with Sokka, that one special moment where she had been closer to him than ever before, had been interrupted, and broken without a thought.

OoOoOoO

They set up camp some miles away from the city. It was late, and they were all tired after the super, secret dance party. Aang and Katara went out like lights soon after they hit the hay.

Toph had almost fallen asleep herself when she heard Sokka rap on her earth-tent.

"Toph, it's me. Sokka," he said.

"No kidding…"

"You awake?"

"I am _now_," she mumbled, rubbing sleepily at her eyes. Scooting out from under the protective folds of earth, she stood and wavered on the spot. "What is it?"

"_Shhhh_…" he whispered. She wondered if he was actually putting up a finger to his lips. It seemed a Sokka-ish thing to do. "Don't wake Aang and Katara." He took her hand and pulled her away from the camp.

"H-Hey, where are we going?" she asked, too sleepy and too surprised to put up much of a fight.

"We never got to finish dancing."

"Huh? What?"

"We were kind of interrupted before we were done," he said. "And you seemed like you were having a good time, so…" They found themselves in a small clearing, only a few yards from camp but completely hidden. "Let's dance."

Toph just "stared" at him. She hoped she was close to her mark. "Sokka, we don't have any music."

"Then we'll make our own music," he said, undaunted. She heard the smile in his voice. "Come on, Toph. Nobody's going to see us make fools of ourselves. Dance with me. Please?"

"You really want to dance with me?" she asked. Toph hated how meek and unsure of herself she sounded. _"Really?"_

"Really, really," he said. "I mean it. I _want_ to dance with you, Toph."

She sighed and nodded, unable to keep down the grin that took hold of her entire face. She felt the happiest she had been in a very long time.

"Okay. Just don't step on my feet again."

They fell back into that strange grace they had experienced back in the cave. Toph could almost imagine that they were floating across the clearing. It was quiet, but the music was there, somehow, and just as real and lovely as it had been during the party.

"Thanks, Sokka," she said. "This… This is nice."

She remembered that she had mentioned no one had ever asked her to dance before.

Had he taken notice of that little, unspoken wish after all?

He chuckled. "No problem. And you were right." He twirled her, and she laughed. "You are a very good dancer."

"You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Two Left Feet."

"Hey, it's like I said. I'm the best in the South."

Bathed in moonlight and shadow, smiling and chuckling, and enjoying one another, the Water Tribe youth and the Blind Bandit danced.

OoOoOoO

A/N: Fluffy enough for you? Xd


	5. 005: Alcohol

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

A/N: Tokka shenanigans return, and so does Artemis Rae's idea of Toph/Cake!

This story also has its roots in the many, many tales of Drunken!Tokka misadventures and/or confessions. If you have wrote one of those, my hat is off to you, and thanks for inspiration! This one is for you!

OoOoOoO

005: Alcohol

OoOoOoO

"So, Toph…" drawled Sokka, as they lounged in the gardens of the Bei Fong Estate. "So…"

"So what?" she asked, when he did not finish. Toph swallowed another piece of cake. She tried not to hum too loudly. She _loved _cake, especially birthday cake. There couldn't be anything that tasted better than cake in the entire world.

"You're sixteen now!" Sokka nudged her a little on the shoulder. She shoved him back and he fell to the ground. The rough show of affection did not faze the boy. He jumped back up and draped an arm around her. "You know what _that_ means, right?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, my parents actually have an excuse to parade me in front of potential suitors."

"No! Well… Yes, yeah, I guess that's true," he said, leaning back onto his elbows. Toph heard him scratch his head, and even wilt a little. "Ugh. But that's _not_ what I was talking about."

"Then what are you talking about?" _Mmmm, chocolate…_

"You're finally old enough to go out drinking with me!"

Toph choked on her mouthful of ooey-gooey goodness. "Who, what, where?" she said, weakly. She coughed, and Sokka patted her good-naturedly on the back. "Drinking?"

"Sixteen is the age where a young man, or a young lady, or a Toph, can go out and enjoy herself at the local bar, _legally_, and have any drink she pleases! With good company, of course, such as a dashing Water Tribe warrior, who just happens to be a Toph's best friend."

_What an idiot._

"Sokka, I've been out drinking with you plenty of times."

"It wasn't legal, and Katara got all pissy when she found out."

"She'll still get all pissy if she finds out. She's a mother hen, what do you expect?"

He stood up straight. "It doesn't matter! She can't stop us now, because you are legal. And that means we can have legal drinking fun, and get legally drunk." Sokka sat up. "So, are you coming?"

"Let me think. No."

"_Awww_, Toph! Why not?" whined Sokka.

"Because I don't want to. And it sounds stupid."

"Well, what could possibly be better than hanging out with me, and enjoying a pint of ale?"

"This cake, for one thing," she said, without missing a beat. Toph snatched his plate of mostly untouched desert away from his lap. "I'm stealing yours, by the way."

Sokka grabbed his plate away from her, and, ignoring her almost murderous glare, shook his head. "No more cake for you, my dear. We're going out to have some fun, and you are going to enjoy yourself!"

He pulled her up, but Toph dragged her feet, bare even under the lovely gown she had been forced into for the birthday celebration, into the dirt. "You can't make me," she said.

It wasn't as if she didn't want to go. Toph had never cared much for the small bits of drinking she had experienced, but she _did_ like having fun with Sokka, and he made for a funny drunk. If this had been any other day, she would have leaped at the chance to join him on any adventure, no matter how stupid it sounded.

She was more upset at having to leave her precious cake behind.

"Come on, Toph," he said, almost begging. "Just one drink, that's all! Just come with me, _please_?" He enunciated that last "please." "I know you don't want to stay here all day," he added, when she did not seem moved by the pleading.

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you _blackmailing_ me?"

"No, I just know you. You don't want to be trapped her all day, by yourself." Sokka took her hand, but did not move away. Instead, he said, in a much easier tone, "Please, Toph? We'll have fun, I promise, and I won't make you do anything you don't want to. Just come with me, please."

He whispered, like a conspirator, into her ear, "It'll make Katara and your parents mad."

And that always promised fun.

Toph huffed and said, "Fine."

Sokka practically tittered as he dragged her away from the estates and into town.

OoOoOoO

Toph did manage to convince Sokka to stall long enough for her to change clothes. Not only was the gown itchy, it was hardly the sort of thing you wore to a drinking den. She was glad to get out of it, though she was sure her mother and Katara would have a fit once they found the grass-stained dress lying in a heap on her bedroom floor.

Sokka took her to a small tavern on the outskirts of Gaoling. It was a tiny little pub, loud and smelly, and had probably been there on the side of the road, serving travelers, bandits, and citizens alike since the earliest days of the city. Sokka claimed that it was the best place in town, and Toph took his word for it.

It certainly _sounded_ interesting.

One drunken idiot was tossed out the front door the second they got there. He mumbled bits of nonsense as they stepped over him to get inside. Shouts, curses, and the tell-tale taps of chips and dice echoed from what had to be a gambling table. A fight was just beginning to start in a secluded corner of the tavern, and extremely bawdy entertainment played out on a stage on the far end.

"Nice," she said. She wondered if she could get away with a few friendly scams in this place. After all the craziness and stiffness of her birthday celebration, Toph was even willing to join in with the brawlers just to get all the frustration out of her system. "Not bad at all."

"It gets better," said Sokka, mistaking her truthful comment for sarcasm. "The drinks are the best thing about this place, anyway. You need to try this fruity stuff they have. It's great!" He was quiet a moment, and then said, "There's a table over there. Come on."

He led her across the wooden floors, his hand on her elbow. Toph did not really need the help. She could not bend the wood, but she could still "see" a little. Sometimes, though, she forgot her pride, and just let him take care of her.

The table he had found was not too far from the bar. Sokka held up a hand so that they could order, and a barmaid came in from _out of nowhere_ to take care of his request.

"Well, hello there, handsome." Toph bristled immediately. "What can I get you?" the lady asked sweetly.

Toph thought she sounded way too sweet. It was disgusting. And why the heck did she have to be so close to Sokka anyway? It wasn't _that _loud in here.

"I'll be ordering for me and my friend," said Sokka.

"Oh! I'm sorry, miss." The barmaid giggled. "I didn't notice you sitting there."

_Yeah, I bet you didn't. _An ugly sort of feeling made her stomach cramp.

Sokka, as oblivious now as he had always been, spoke cheerfully and brightly. "Two mugs of ale, please. The very best you have!" Elbows on the table, he leaned forward and said, "See, it's her birthday, and we're here to celebrate!"

"That's so sweet of you, to treat her like that," said the girl. "What is she? Your sister?"

_Didn't he just tell you who I was? What a dingbat._

"No, she's my best friend. Toph's a lot more fun to have around than my sister, believe me."

The barmaid giggled again. Toph scowled. Could this get any…

It got worse.

The barmaid sidled closer to him, her voice lowering ever so slightly so as to get Sokka's attention. "I wish there were more men like you. What's your-"

"Hey!" said Toph, pounding a hand on the tabletop. That broke whatever spell the witch was trying to weave, and made her back off a little. "He just told you what we wanted, so why don't you go and get it already?"

The barmaid's heartbeat picked up somewhat. Toph could easily feel the glare boring into her face, and returned it with one of her own. Huffing, the lady said, "I'm sorry. I'll be right back, excuse me." She retreated back to wherever she had come from.

"Toph, that was pretty rude," said Sokka, once they were alone again. She tried to ignore that he sounded both irritated and disapproving of her. "She was only trying to help."

"Yeah, so, what's your point? It's my birthday, and I can do whatever the heck I want." Her fists clenched at the hem of her shirt. "She was a slut anyway."

"_Toph!"_

The barmaid returned a few seconds later. This time she did not linger, and left the two friends to enjoy their drinks.

"Well, bottoms up," said Sokka. "Happy birthday, Toph!"

She smiled. "Thanks." Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

They finished their first mugs, and moved on to more. Sokka told her that he was treating her to as much as she wanted, since it was her special day, and Toph was willing to take him up on that unspoken challenge.

As it turned out, Toph turned out to be able to handle her liquor far better than the lightweight Sokka. By his third drink, he was already acting loopy. And when he downed his fifth, he was piss drunk, and saying all kinds of crazy, random things that set her to loud bouts of laughter.

Most of their talk revolved around his dreams, where there was food that ate people, how he couldn't decide which he loved more, his boomerang or space-sword, and how about that time they went scamming together, and other stupid things she was sure she wasn't going to remember later.

It was typical drunken idiocy, the sort she had always heard come out of his mouth when he was intoxicated. It was expected, familiar.

So it came as a complete shock to her what he said next.

"Toff," he said, slurring his words very badly, "yer awful purdy tonight."

Her face heated up immediately. Was it even healthy for her to have this much blood flood her cheeks?

"Sokka," she said, evenly and slowly, as she nursed her drink. The sense of longing that ached in her chest was almost too much to bear. "You shouldn't say things you don't mean."

"But I do! I do mean it! Yer purdy, Toff."

Sokka, chair creaking loudly in protest, leaned forward and nuzzled his face into her shoulder and neck. Toph sat, stock-still, stomach and heart battling for residence in her throat. She could hardly believe what was happening.

"Very purdy. And you smell nice, uh-huh. Like lotus flowers, ya know."

"I smell like dirt."

He chortled. His breath, smelling of ale, tickled her cheek. "I _like_ the smell of dirt…"

Toph shoved him off of her. Having him that close made her hot, and not just in the face. It wouldn't end well if she allowed herself to fall for him and his drunken ramblings.

"Stop it, Sokka. You're drunk. You don't know what you're saying."

Sokka paid her no mind. Standing, and wavering on the spot, he toppled over to where she sat. He fell to his knees and grabbed her hands.

"Yer purdy, Toff. I like you. I like you a lot," he said, and she could hear that big, stupid grin that had to be jumping across his face. "Yer my best friend. I can always count on ya ta be there for me, Toff…"

"Sokka, please, don't…"

She was startled when he started kissing her fingers, and then her knuckles, each and every one, one at a time. This time, she could not bring herself to pull away. His lips, so sure and steady despite his less than sober state, trailed to her palms, and then lightly touched the sensitive spots on her wrists.

She shivered. "Sokka…"

Sokka did not go any further than that, but held one of her hands up to his cheek.

"Yer my best friend," he said, again. "But yer so much more than that, Toff… Yer so good and sweet and beautiful, and the greatest girl that there ever was. I dunno what I'd do without ya, Toff. Die, maybe, or somethin' like that. I lurve ya… I lurve you, Toff…"

She yanked her hands away for him, and he actually whimpered. "Wassss wrong…?" asked Sokka. His miserable voice struck her harder than any physical blow could hope to. "I lurve you…"

"You don't mean that," she said. A sense of depression and broken hopes touched her. As lovely as this dream was, she had to remember reality. If she didn't, she would only end up letting herself get hurt. "You don't."

"Uh-huh! I do lurve you, Toff… I lurve you a whole, whole lot. More'n meat. I lurve you more'n Boomyrang and Sp-Space-Sword."

"You say that now, Sokka, but you're drunk. And you have Suki."

He shook his head so hard that Toph felt it through the wooden table. "We broke up," he said.

"What? Really?" Toph had not known that. He hadn't said anything…

"Yeah… We decided we wanted ta see more people, ya know? Weren't happy and lurving each other any more, not like we used ta. So we broke up."

"I'm… I'm sorry, Sokka," she said. Toph meant it, too.

He hiccupped. "'S okay. I lurve ya, Toff, na Suki no more."

Toph sighed. As nice as it sounded, it didn't matter anyway. "Come morning, you won't even remember this."

"Huh…?"

She could not stop trembling. Why did the spirits seem to hate her so much? Why did she have to go through heartbreak, all over again? It just wasn't fair.

"You'll forget all of this. You won't remember what you said tomorrow. You won't love me anymore."

Without warning, his lips landed on her mouth, and he kissed her. He dragged her close to him, his hands rubbing up and down her arms, her back, and fingers dancing up to stroke her hair. They broke away only a few seconds later. Toph gasped, her breath stolen away and heart hammering the inside of her chest.

Sokka hugged her, almost possessively. "I'll never ferget I lurve you, Toff," he whispered into her ear. "Never, ever, never! I promise…"

"Yeah," she mumbled. "Sure you won't…"

_If only…_

OoOoOoO

Toph ended up having to lug Sokka back to the Bei Fong estates. The boy was much too drunk to take care of himself, as he mistook a barrel for the barmaid when they stumbled and wavered down the streets, him leaning into her the entire way. He no longer confessed his undying love for her, but switched between muttering odds and ends of information about potential inventions, and just plain snoring.

They got back late and, as expected, they ran right into a storm. Aang tried to warn them, but he was pushed to the side by far less understanding souls.

Katara screamed bloody murder, lectured both Toph and the barely conscious Sokka on the dangers of too much drinking, and drinking dens in of themselves, swore she was going to kill her brother when he was sober enough, and then promptly demanded a cold towel so that he would be able to sleep comfortably that night.

The Bei Fongs told Toph that she had left her guests hanging, her beautiful gown could not be repaired and had to be sent to the poor, and that she had also potentially ruined a fine marriage arrangement they had been working on for months. She also caught whispers of plans to cover up the scandal, and that surely their precious daughter had not deflowered herself with that "southern rube."

It was all very, very annoying, the last thing she wanted to deal with after the night at the bar, and so after leaving Sokka in bed, Toph went to her own room and lay down. She wanted nothing more than to fall asleep and forget what had happened at that pub.

But as hard as she tried, Toph could not forget. She wondered if she even wanted to. The things Sokka had said and done had made her feel warm inside, desirable and beautiful and lovely, someone worth loving. She wished, more than anything, that even something of it could have been true, but she knew better.

Sokka would never love her. She had dreamed about it for years, but that was all it would ever be.

A dream.

OoOoOoO

It was early morning when she was woken up to pounding on her door.

BAM, BAM, BAM!

Toph sat up, hair a mess, stomach rolling, and head banging with a bad hangover. It was one of those times where she was glad that she could not see. She was sure the bright lights would have killed her.

"Who's there!?" she demanded. The pounding did not stop. If anything, they grew louder, more insistent.

BAMBAMBAMBAMBAM!

Toph moaned into her pillow. "Okay, okay! I'm coming! Jeez…" She slipped off the bed, and her feet touched the floor…

And then Sokka barged into her room. He was breathing heavily, chest heaving and heartbeat fluttering wildly. He shook like a leaf in the wind. "Toph…" he said, all in one wheezing gasp. "I… Toph…"

"Sokka, you…" Toph cleared her throat and walked towards him. "What's wrong with you? Why are you all-!"

Again, Sokka surprised her. He pulled her close, just like he had the night before, and his hands settled on her waist. "I didn't forget," he said, in a voice so light it could be a whisper. "I didn't forget, Toph."

"Forget what?" And then she knew, and stiffened with disbelief. "You…"

She felt his body, flush against hers, shift, and his lips captured hers. He kissed her, long and soft and sweet, and pulled back only enough so that it was just barely broken. Their foreheads still touched, and his lips grazed hers as he spoke.

"I love you, Toph," he said. "I love you so much. I'm sorry it took me so long to say it, but I do. I really do. I love you. I mean it, Toph. I love you. And I came here, because I didn't want you to think that it was just me, drunk, saying stupid stuff. I meant it, every word. I love you, Toph."

"Sokka…"

He kissed her on the forehead. "I love you."

On each closed eyelid. "I love you."

Tiny kisses swept along her jaw-line and against each cheek, all loving and gentle. "I love you."

He kissed her, again and again, from her temples to her chin, always trailing closer to her mouth. With each kiss, he murmured into her ear, "I love you." Their lips met once more, and it lasted for some time, until she lost all thoughts for anything else in the world.

Sokka pulled away, when they actually had to breathe, and just stood there for a long, nervous moment. Toph did the same, flushing bright red, her fingers touching her swollen lips.

Neither one spoke. She tried, her throat aching with the effort, but nothing would come to her, not now, when all her dreams had suddenly come true.

But it seemed as if he took her silence not as shocked wonder, but outright rejection. She sensed Sokka droop, his entire frame wilting, and sigh. Toph did not have to see his face to know he was fighting back tears.

"I'm… I'm sorry," he said, backing away. His voice cracked. "I just made a huge mistake, didn't I? I ruined it. Our friendship, I ruined it. I'm so, so sorry, Toph. I'll go now, okay? I won't bother you ever aga-"

"Oh, shut-up, you idiot, and kiss me again."

Toph grabbed his shirt, dragged him down to her level, and kissed him. Her kisses were more aggressive than his had been, true to her nature as a rough and the edges girl, but no less loving, and very true to her feelings towards him.

Sokka began to kiss her back, his arms wrapping themselves around her as her hands trailed up to wind themselves into his hair. Their hearts beat at the same time, their breathing mingled as one, and the knowledge of it made them both smile against each other's lips. They stumbled back and fell onto her bed, he on top of her, and both started giggling like mad.

"I love you, Sokka," she said.

He stroked her cheek and kissed her again. "I love you too, Toph."

They stayed that way for the rest of the morning. Lying beside one another on her bed, her head on his shoulder, his arm holding her close to his chest, Toph and Sokka cuddled and kissed, never let go of each other's hands, and whispered and talked about nothing and everything at the same time.

She decided that there was only one thing in the world that tasted better than cake.

Sokka's kisses.

OoOoOoO

A/N: So, a little bit of angst, and a lot of fluff. I am a little unsure of this one myself, but I still hope you guys enjoyed it.

All of my stories, by the way, are canon with one another. Of course, they are out of order. So far, the continuity would be like this:

004: It Takes Two to Tango

003: Weather

005: Alcohol

002: Worst Case Scenario

001: Betrothal

Thanks for all the reviews so far!


End file.
